


Pagol's Ranch

by HeyHiHell0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Bestiality, Bondage, Centaurs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasy Porn, Hentai Anatomy, Loose Fantasy Setting, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pony Play, Sex Toys, but he is a centaur so like, but there are dogs, not between the human and centaur ?? if that's considered bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHiHell0/pseuds/HeyHiHell0
Summary: Pagol is a simple man with a beautiful ranch and he's captured and trained centaurs to help him run the place, though they don't seem as enthusiastic about it as he is.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Centaur
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter warnings: pony play (but he is a centaur so like yeah), non consensual touching, tease and denial, the bestiality tag isn't for the human/centaur, dogs do lick his cock
> 
> another story without much plot and mostly porn

Pagol woke early in the morning, eating a slow breakfast and making himself a cup of coffee on his fire stove. It was a luxury that he normally didn’t have the time for but he was able to savor it slowly as he walked out to his barn. 

“Wake-y, wake-y,” he said, knocking on the wood of the stalls to give the occupants inside enough time to wake up as he moved to the back of the storage space and readied a saddle and other tack gear. “Hm, Denny? Ready for the day?” 

The centaur inside was slow to rouse but huffed and snorted at him. 

Pagol just smiled fondly. “I know, I know,” he said, purposefully misinterpreting the noises as he moved around the space. “I’m getting breakfast. No need to yell at me.” 

The hard grain was hardly a centaur’s usual diet, but it fit the aesthetic of a horse and had enough nutrients and calories for what Pagol was needed so he scooped the designated amount into the feeder bag, measuring it precisely and then slinging it over his shoulder. 

The centaur in the stable was not there by choice. 

Denman’s Call, as Pagol had named him or Den or Denny as Pagol now referred to him as, used to be a wild centaur. He used to gallop free and fast across the plains, with whatever family or group he was a part of. Pagol didn’t put much effort into knowing centaur culture and he couldn’t care less where Den had come from. Pagol was only concerned with his current training. 

Den was glaring at him as he pushed open the stable door and walked inside. 

Nights couldn’t be too comfortable for the centaur. While the stall itself was spacious and roomy, Den was tightly secured to a wooden frame that kept him from kicking or thrashing or attacking Pagol. His arms were tied behind his back, forearm to forearm, and the bit and harness on his face kept his head upright, his neck straining to ease the pull where it was tied to a beam above him.

His tail swished in irritation, the only part of him that could move, as Pagol circled him, running a hand from the shoulder to his flank, scratching at the hair and then giving him a friendly pat. 

“Ready for breakfast?” he asked, knowing that Den would be eager to be released from his sleeping bondage. 

Den huffed at him, so like a horse that Pagol laughed. He didn’t understand why the centaur was so resistant to be used like a horse when he acted so much like one. 

He walked back to the front of the frame, undoing the knot that held Den’s reins up and unlooping them so the centaur could finally relax. Den dropped his chin to his chest immediately, rolling his neck and stretching out the muscles that had been pulled taut the entire night. He groaned in appreciation, even when the rest of him was still held tight. 

“Good boy,” Pagol crooned, unlatching the bar of Den’s bit and letting it dangle off to the side so that only the ring gag held Den’s mouth open. 

He didn’t trust the centaur not to bite, even after all this time. 

“Good boy,” Pagol repeated, securing the feeding bag around Den’s neck and head so that he could lick up and awkwardly swallow his breakfast. As he should.

Den knew better than to resist the method of feeding at this point. A hunger strike had only gotten him forcefed, Pagol using long tubes that stuck all the way down his throat as he dumped the food directly into his stomach. No, eating like this was much better for him.

Pagol let him eat as he stepped to the tack side of the stall, where all the equipment and tools needed to dress Den up for a day of work were stored. The centaur didn’t flinch anymore at the blanket and saddle that were draped over his back, only grunting a little as Pagol tightened the straps and made sure everything was secure.

But it wouldn’t be fun if there wasn’t a little bit of fight left.

The chest harness always made Den stiffen. The leather straps were tight, looping under his chest to frame his tits nicely before fastening over his shoulders. His bound arms had to be pulled up, straining to reach the straps that now dangled down his back, and it forced him to arch his chest forward or risk choking himself. 

Pagol unstrapped the feed bag since Den was now unable to bend over and eat. The centaur knew by now that if he went hungry throughout the day, it was entirely his fault for not eating his breakfast fast enough. 

“Are we going to be grouchy today?” Pagol teased, tweaking Den’s nipples and bringing a good flush to the centaur’s face. 

Den groaned at him, tongue poking through the ring gag as he panted and squirmed. Pagol finally stopped teasing him, if only to grab the proper bridle and bit that Den wore during the day. 

The straps fit over the gag and head harness that Den was already wearing for the most part. The blinders fit on either side of his eyes, narrowing his vision down, and the bar gag was pushed across his mouth, over the ring gag. It rested hard on the edges of his mouth, meaning that any tug of the reins wasn’t necessarily painful but it was uncomfortable. It helped motivate Den to obey. 

“I have a special treat for today,” Pagol said. With Den partially blinded now, his equine instincts took over a bit more, and Pagol liked to talk him through what was going on just so that he didn’t panic so much. 

Den only glimpsed the nipple clamps at the last moment before they were snapping down on his chest, prompting a squealing whinny as he jerked and choked himself in his panic. Pagol just laughed at him, patting his broad chest and attaching the reins to the clamps. A bit more motivation for Den, as every tug of the reins was now less of a discomfort and more pain. 

“There’s my good boy,” Pagol said, wiping a tear from Den’s cheek and then turning to get more tackle. 

He walked to the back of Den this time, grinning at the way his tail swished with nerves, desperately trying to protect himself from what was coming next. Pagol just patted his rump, clicking his tongue and cooing at him in an almost friendly manner. 

“Come on, Denny,” he said. “You know what to do. Then again, it is getting warmer. Maybe it’s time for a little haircut.” 

With the winter and colder months, Pagol let Den’s tail grow out long--a little extra warmth for the bits, he would always tease--as long as Den lifted and presented his hole on command. When things started to thaw out and summer rolled around though, Pagol cut it short, wrapping the couple of inches of hair that he left over in tight fabric so that everything was in full view from Den’s throbbing, twitching hole to his bouncing, full balls. 

Den swished his tail, hesitating just long enough to push his luck before reluctantly raising it to give Pagol access to his hole. As if Pagol needed his permission. 

An extra strap from the saddle was looped under the tail, keeping it hoisted up, and Pagol whistled idly as he pulled up a stool and got to his favorite part of their morning routine. 

“I always did think that evolution fucked you over,” he said, palming Den’s overly full balls and making him groan and then whine with need. “Got all the power and strength of a horse--the cock of one too--but no way to play with yourself. You gotta hump yourself silly, or find a mare who’s willing to give you a hand.” 

Pagol chuckled at his own joke, loving the way he could see Den’s blush as it extended down his face and over the back of his shoulders. Den’s hindhooves twitched and jerked, obviously wanting to kick against the inspection and touch but securred too tightly. 

“How did you do it before I got to you?” Pagol wondered out loud, taking his time massaging Den’s balls, coaxing his cock to drop out of its sheath. “You and your friends take turns jerking each other off? Or maybe one of you presented your hole just like this.” He rubbed Den’s furl, making the centaur whimper in shame. “And let all the others get off inside, hm? I bet that’s what you did. Were you the bottom bitch for your entire herd? Huh, boy? Who’s my little slutty bottom bitch pony?” 

Pagol wasn’t expecting an answer and he really didn’t care about Den’s culture. He just loved how the words made Den squirm, shaking his head even as his cock eased into view, slick and wet and dripping. 

“The cock of a horse and no way to get off,” Pagol said, letting go of Den’s balls to give the cock a few teasing touches along the head. 

Den was huffing and groaning, and the wedge shaped head of his cock sputtered pre-cum that Pagol generously rubbed around. He quickly dropped it, making Den whine in protest, straining to look back at him to see what he was doing but limited by the blinders. 

“Here we go,” Pagol said, wiping his hands on a rag and tossing it aside. “Let’s fill you up for the day.” 

He had a wide range of beautiful wooden plugs, each carved and treated to last for a while. He had slowly been working Den up the line, stretching him more and more and then teasing him whenever he panted and whimpered at being empty. Today though, he had finished crafting a new toy for Den to enjoy, and he was eager to try it out.

“I have a special treat for today,” Pagol said, relishing the way Den’s skin twitched and he struggled to look over his shoulder, to catch a glimpse of what would soon be violating him. His hole was hungry for it, opening and closing eagerly though, and Pagol was ready to give him exactly what he wanted. 

He had spent a couple weeks crafting the wooden spheres, carefully sizing them and treating them so that no splinters remained. They were all bound together with sturdy leather strips, increasing from the size of a goose egg to spheres as fat and thick as Pagol’s fists. Den’s hole was hungry of course, and while a horse cock had size and girth to brag about, a horse ass could be stretched and filled with impossibly large toys.

Pagol pressed the first ball in and had to hold back a laugh as Den sighed and relaxed, probably thinking that was all there was to it. As he kept going though, Den began squirming more and more, until he was whimpering and begging behind his gag as Pagol pushed in the bigger ones. 

“Relax for me,” Pagol said, keeping even pressure behind the second-to-largest sphere and waiting for Den to submit and let it in. 

Den was begging him, probably to stop but Pagol liked to think he was asking for more. Finally his hole gave, letting the ball sink inside to join the rest as Den’s cock leaked a glob of pre-cum. It oozed off the tip, dangling unbroken until it reached the floor and even then, it stayed stretched. Pagol hummed in delight, wondering just how frustrated Den felt with blue horse balls. 

“One more,” he said, lining up the next, largest sphere against Den’s hole, and the centaur sobbed. 

With enough coaxing and teasing tickles around his rim, Den finally took it with a gasp, his cock jumping and twitching. But he didn’t cum. Pagol rubbed his flank, already praising him for a job well done. A loop of leather was all that dangled out of Den’s ass now, a convenient hand hold for whenever Pagol needed to remove the toy, but their sheer size would keep them seated firmly in the centaur, preventing him from pushing them out before Pagol decided he had had enough.

Pagol stood, wiping his hands clean one last time before finally undoing the bindings on Den’s horse body. He was twitching with the strain of the toys and his arousal, and even though he weakly stamped a hoof, he wasn’t in much of a position to put up a fight. He was too focused on the toy in his ass, the clamps on his nipples, and keeping his back arched enough so that he didn’t accidentally choke himself. 

It was easy for Pagol to swing himself up, settling himself in the saddle and snapping the reins, urging Den forward. The centaur groaned and sniffled and while there was still fight and defiance in his eyes, he obediently walked forward, only stumbling a little at all the sensations. 

His face was red, and tears were streaking down his cheeks as Pagol directed him out of the stall and towards the front doors of the barn. 

Pagol guessed this was his least favorite part, and it always made him laugh at how shy and flustered the centaur could still get. 

Cock still hard and dripping and tail pulled up to show off the toy stuffed into his ass, Den strutted out of the barn, head forced high and his tits turned up, face burning with humiliation. 

Pagol could hardly be bothered, whistling a simple tune as he dug in with his heels and gave Den’s reins a jerk, turning him towards the fields and then urging him faster. He whistled sharply to call the herding dogs, and soon the barking eager hounds were jumping around Den’s hooves, much more eager to start the work day than he was. 

It had taken a lot of training to stop Den from spooking at the dogs but Pagol was proud to say they hadn’t been kicked once, and while Den still blushed and squirmed whenever they ducked below him to lick and taste his dripping cock, he knew better than to protest. 

“Come on, boys,” Pagol said, talking to all the animals at once. “Let’s get the sheep out to graze.” 

He set Den at a smart trot, knowing that each time his hooves hit the dirt, it made his cock bounce and the wooden balls in his ass to shift and roll. Usually, by the time they got to the field, Den had settled down enough that his cock was half-retreated back into its sheath. Today though, he was a shivering, dripping mess as they pulled to a stop outside the paddock, and he whimpered as the dogs all immediately swarmed for a taste.

“At least let me get down,” Pagol teased the hounds, keeping a firm hand on Den’s reins as he dismounted and moved to unlock the gate. 

He paused after he swung it open, just studying the mess that Den had become with a smirk. 

He had four dogs all jostling for a position underneath him, like a mother cow with too many calves, as they each lapped and fought for a taste of his salty pre-cum. One of his hindlegs kept twitching off the ground, like he wanted to kick and was just barely holding himself back, but the motion just made it look like he was giving them more room and access to his nether regions. His eyes were rolled back, mouth open and panting, and drool was already starting to drip down his chin. 

Pagol made a note to make sure he was extra hydrated today. 

He let the dogs have their fun a moment more, until Den was sobbing, hips twitching as he wanted to fuck and cum but didn’t have quite enough stimulation. Or comfort. The saddle and harness kept his body to taut and bound, stretched back too far that any thrusting motion was incredibly uncomfortable.

“Okay, boys, shoo!” Pagol said, waving the dogs off finally and he stepped back and remounted Den. 

The centaur sobbed in relief, even if it meant Pagol was now tugging on the reins and nipple clamps again, forcing him into the uncomfortable trot. At least they were moving and at least the dogs had backed off. 

Pagol’s farm was a sprawling ranch with fields to plow and plant and herds of sheep that needed to be rotated from pasture to pasture throughout the week, as well as barns and buildings further along his property that needed to be visited and checked. All in all, the trips back and forth could get long and tedious. 

Which is why Pagol had Den, his sweet, sweet thing. 

Den wasn’t his only centaur of course, just his favorite. 

The trot out to the pasture did help Den a little. He wasn’t drooling as much and while he still whimpered and squirmed whenever they paused for too long, his cock wasn’t dripping as much either. 

Pagol didn’t dismount to unlock the gate, just directed Den alongside the latch and bending down to undo it, directing the dogs in with a sharp whistle. 

They were reluctant to leave Den’s cock, each getting in a few last licks before darting off into the pasture, barking and yapping as they split up to gather the herd of sheep and move them where Pagol wanted. As they worked, Pagol tugged idly on the reins, milking Den’s clamped nipples as he shifted and stepped in place, doing his best to be obedient but struggling as Pagol pushed his buttons. 

Finally the dogs had rounded up the sheep, herding them out of the gate and down the road. Pagol waited until they were all out before locking the gate behind them and snapped the reins on Den’s shoulders, forcing him into a canter to catch up with the group. 

Pagol directed the dogs with whistles, making sure there were no stragglers as they transported the whole group from one pasture to the other. As always, the sheep were panicked and disorganized but as soon as they were led into the open gate with a new pasture to graze on, they spread out immediately, settling down to their own breakfasts now that the dogs weren’t barking and snapping at them. 

“Good boys! Good boys!” Pagol praised as the dogs now circled back around Den, barking and jumping at him in their excitement over a job well done. 

Den whimpered as they all fought over his cock again, a treat for their success in their minds, and Pagol just settled him with a pat on the head, letting the pups have a treat as they deserved it.

“Now, now,” Pagol said as Den whimpered in protest. “You know better. Let them get their treat, they’ve done such a good job.” 

This was another area that Den needed more training in--understanding that his body was for others’ pleasure, even if that meant dogs and other animals wanted to use him. He still protested and shied away, looking pleadingly at Pagol whenever the dogs were let into his stall at night or in moments like this. 

For extra measure, Pagol stood him there for a couple extra moments, until he was twitching and squirming so much that Pagol had to tug sharply on the reins to calm him back down. 

“Come on,” he said, digging in his heels. “Can’t just sit around all day. There’s other chores to do.” 

Den was eager to finally be moving again, stepping sharply but carefully so that he didn’t kick any dogs but desperate to get away from them. 

Pagol steered him in the direction of that half-stables, a smaller barn and paddock where the more untrained centaurs were sheltered until Pagol had whipped some manners into them. Like breaking wild horses it was. It was also where centaurs were kept during punishments, if they disobeyed enough that Pagol deemed it necessary for a more drawn out correction. 

It had been a while since Den had ended up in the stables himself, but Pagol figured he would do well to be reminded. And besides, Pagol was eager to train up the newest spit-fire centaur he had gotten last spring. The wild thing had been in the half-stables all winter, trained whenever Pagol had a spare evening, but he still had that bite and fight in him that made him unusable. 

But Pagol was sure that with the right hand and techniques, he could have the stallion ready for planting in the spring. He wanted to get the centaur used to pulling the plow and heavy wagons, and maybe seeing the way Den was so docile and accepting and obedient, he would finally realize that his new life wasn’t all too bad. 

Pagol whistled a tune as Den trotted along, listening to the centaur huff and pant as sweat collected on his shoulders and began to drip down his back. Pagol smiled at the back of Den’s head, remembering how much spitfire he had had when Pagol had first captured him versus how sweet and obedient he was now. 

Maybe Pagol would let him cum as a treat soon. Den had spent nearly a half dozen seasons with him now, a while Pagol liked the way he squirmed and the way his balls felt so full and tender, he figured a special treat was due. Maybe Pagol was getting soft for the centaur, letting a few rules slip like letting him keep plugs and toys in him even after the work day was finished, collecting bowls of his pre-cum for him to drink, and brushing stinging nettles over his nipples and hole so he didn’t get too bored when they finished chores early.

Not that he would let Den know he was going soft. 

He would just tie him to his regular post and continue to let the dogs at him, marveling how nature had created such a horny, fertile creature but gave it no way to jerk off. Den had never even touched his own cock before Pagol had taken him in. He could almost laugh at the irony, even if Den didn’t think it was nearly as hilarious.

The centaur just needed a sense of humor.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: more pony play, bondage, the usual, figging (in the form of a paste), cbt, fucking machines (fantasy ones)

The half-stables weren’t as good as the main barn and paddocks, obviously, not painted as homely or made to look as appealing. The fences around the small run were higher, to prevent escape of course, and Pagol regularly checked them for breaks and weak points, since sharp hooves could kick and gouge. The packed dirty inside wasn’t entirely appealing, but the point of the half-stables were to give unbroken centaurs a look at what life could be versus how Pagol would treat them if they obeyed. 

Den was clearly uneasy about approaching the front doors, but with a click of a tongue and a jerk of the reins, Pagol eased him inside, letting the dogs come in after them too. 

Den’s couldn’t drop his head or hide his shame, and his face went red as he and the other centaur locked eyes through the bars of the stall. 

Pagol pretended not to notice the exchange as he dismounted but he had planned it entirely on purpose. The centaur could see just exactly what was in his future, and Den would be embarrassed by what he had become. 

“Come here, boy,” Pagol said, tugging Den’s reins and leading him over to another stall. 

He wanted Den in clear view as he worked with the other centaur, but he also wanted to give him a reward for a job well done so far this morning. 

Den balked at the breeding stand, the huge wood and metal frame intimidatingly large in order to accommodate the species it had been made for. He stepped sharply and awkwardly, struggling to look down and watch where he put his hooves but still held upright by his body harness. He was forced to trust Pagol then, and that was exactly how Pagol wanted it. 

Den’s front hooves were positioned properly, and Pagol made quick work of securing them. A beam was swung into place under Den’s hips and winched high enough that he would have little control if he tried thrusting. Pagol had to wrestle with his hindhooves for a moment, and Den whimpered as they were dragged wider than what was comfortable. 

His cock was still hard from the wooden toy in his ass and the attention the dogs had been giving him, so Pagol didn’t need to do any work there, just patted his balls lovingly. 

He grabbed the leather loop dangling out of his ass instead, giving it a tug, and Den bucked and jerked, gagging himself in his protests. 

“Oh, don’t want to give up your toy, I see,” Pagol teased, giving the loop another, firmer tug. 

Den squealed as his ass was pulled outward outside of his control, and he shook his head. Pagol paused and let him breathe through it. He would love to wreck Den’s hole more, but it would have to be next winter, after the farming and harvests had been completed. On the other hand, he would love running Den through his chores and daily work, tail hoisted high and his ass gaping outwards. He would be so flustered and embarrassed, and maybe that would be the thing that finally broke the defiant streak behind his eyes. 

But Pagol wanted to have a little more fun before that. He liked Den with a little fight left in him, so he paused, teasing the rim of his hole, and slowly eased the toy outwards. 

Den was flushed and panting by the time the last ball popped out of his ass, and he shivered as Pagol rubbed over his gape, whimpering in shame when it didn’t close up right away. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Pagol said, setting the toy aside to be cleaned for later. “I’ll fill you up with something else soon.” 

Pagol selected a piston that was large enough to maintain the gape Den already had, fixing it to the frame and making sure it would thrust deep and long. After making sure everything was in place and pouring a generous amount of oil into Den’s hole to slick the way, he stepped back, opening a panel on the wall and admired the view. 

The water flowed out of the hole in the wall and down a tube, hitting the panel of the miniature water wheel installed off to the side of the stall and sending it jerking into motion. All the gears began to turn in place, and Den squealed as the piston began moving in and out of his ass, fucking him as long as the water kept everything turning. 

“There we go,” Pagol said, giving him a pat on the flank as he stepped out of the stall. “That’ll keep you occupied while I work with our friend here.” 

He hadn’t loosened the saddle or Den’s harness, and he smiled as he listened to the centaur try to move and choke himself. With the frame and the harness, Den’s only choice was to sit and take it, unable to move to get more or less, and that was exactly how Pagol liked it. 

He turned to the other stall, smiling at the centaur. 

“Your turn now,” he said. 

The centaur was bigger than Den was, perhaps a different breed with his dark coarse hair over the horse end of his body and white tufts around his feet. He reminded Pagol of a draft horse and his size made him that much more dangerous. He was bulkier than Den too, a broad human chest and well-fed stomach, biceps bulging as he strained against the leather, probably all benefits of his previous diet. 

While his arms were secured similarly to Den’s and a gag had been fitted in his mouth, he was too wild to be strapped into a frame just yet. He paced his stall in a panic, huffing and snorting and stomping his hooves, occasionally pausing to kick at the door for his freedom.

“So fussy,” Pagol teased, walking past the stall to get the tack and equipment he needed. “Just you wait, once I’ve gotten a chance to put you through your paces, you’ll be as sweet as Den here.” 

Den whimpered at his name. His hole was now squelching obscenely and every sound his body made just spread his blush darker and deeper. 

Speaking of Den, the new centaur would need a name. Pagol mulled it over as he got everything ready. The new centaur was all spit and fire at the moment, but that’s how they usually were at the beginning. It would take weeks to months of Pagol working with them before he got to know their true personality, all soft and submissive and slutty. 

So he looked the centaur up and down, ignoring Den’s whimpers and whines for attention, and grinned. 

“Snuff and Powder,” he decided, knocking a fist on the stall door and making the centaur huff in confusion. “That’s your name. I’ve decided. I’ll call you Snuff. You look like you’ll be a big ol’ softy once I’m through with you.” 

Snuff jerked his head and snorted, apparently protesting the name, but he didn’t get much of a say in it. 

“Now,” Pagol said. “We can do things the easy way or the hard way. Either you corporate and we start out with some simple drills, or you disobey and I put you straight in a pull. What’ll it be?” 

Snuff narrowed his eyes and stomped a hoof. 

Pagol shrugged. “Have it your way then,” he said and grabbed the heavy wooden stocks that connected to the plows. 

Snuff reared back in his stall at the sight of them, punching out with his hooves before landing heavily and trotting in tight panicked circles. They always got scared of the gear, but pretty soon, Pagol was sure he would look forward to being harnessed, eager for a workday in front of a plow. 

He hefted the stocks up and carried them back to a different stall, one that was out of sight from Snuff. It took some wrangling to position them over the narrow run, and Pagol hoisted them high enough that once Snuff was inside, there was no risk of him hitting his head. 

Once Snuff was inside, Pagol would have a much easier time wrangling him into the tack. 

And then they could have a little fun. 

Pagol listened to Snuff pitch his fit and stomp around a little more before finding the right latch and snapping it open. It would open Snuff’s stall to the outside, and with how predictable centaurs were, he wouldn’t think twice about darting into the run. And by the time he was in place and secured, it would be too late to realize his mistake.

Pagol smiled as he listened to the clatter of wood and the surprised grunts from Snuff, waiting a moment and then grinning as the centaur barreled through the run, skidding to a stop as he hit the dead end. Pagol was slamming down the bar though, trapping him in place and laughing at the panic and confusion. 

“I wonder why they always fall for it,” he said. 

The run was a narrow space with bars running all the way up to Snuff’s hips. It stopped him from kicking out if Pagol got close and it always prevented him from shying away as Pagol approached with the new equipment. 

He thrashed his upper body, throwing himself against the wood, but it was strong and held sure, only groaning a bit until Pagol was able to jump up a short ladder and clip a collar and lead to Snuff’s neck, pulling it tight and preventing him from moving too much and hurting himself. 

Snuff was significantly taller than Pagol was. Even Den only had a couple hands on the human, but Snuff was tall, muscular, and strong. Pagol would need a step just to mount him, but he didn’t plan on using Snuff for riding anyway. 

“Oh, don’t be such a bitch,” he teased as Snuff’s eyes went wide, shiny with tears he refused to cry. 

Pagol lowered the wooden stocks so they rested right against Snuff’s lower back, wrapping the beam around the front and then securing the leather straps across the barrel of his horse chest. They almost didn’t fit but Pagol managed to pull them tight. 

Snuff tried to stomp on his toes as he worked down there, and Pagol just gave him a swat as he stepped out of the way. 

“Soon you’ll be begging for my touch,” he said. “Just you wait. Den had just as much fight in him when I first got him, and look at him now.” 

Snuff’s face went red and he glanced in the vague direction of the other centaur. They couldn’t see Den, but they could certainly still hear him getting fucked, gasping and whimpering and whining like he was a mare in heat. 

Pagol moved to the back end of Snuff next, using his momentary distraction to get some of the work done. 

Snuff didn’t know how to raise his tail for Pagol yet, so the human grabbed the base of the hair and wrapped a quick piece of leather around it, folding the tail into a short bun before tying it off and leaving the important things exposed. 

Snuff immediately jerked, kicking out in protest and only hitting the wood of the run. 

Pagol just laughed and gave him a pat. 

“I bet as soon as I get my fingers in there, you’ll be sweet as a kitten,” he said. “But pleasure comes later. It’s important that you understand that you’re here for a job. You’ve got to work. Pleasure is a reward and you certainly haven’t acted in a way that deserves a reward.” 

He pulled thick leather gloves onto his hands and cracked open his jar of ginger paste. He found it worked best for particularly unruly stallions. 

Snuff’s nose flared at the sharp smell, and he seemed to have some idea what was going on because he struggled even harder, even whimpering in panic when he couldn’t get free. Pagol let him struggle as he scooped a good amount onto three fingers, even humming to himself as he worked. 

He smeared a generous amount on the rim before stuffing his fingers inside, pushing it as deep as he could get it. He repeated the process twice, until Snuff was clenching around his fingers, milking them as best he could as the muscles spasmed with the burn.

Pagol didn’t even realize the centaur was crying until he set the gloves and jar aside and returned to Snuff’s front. 

“Awe, poor baby,” he crooned, patting Snuff on the hip since he couldn’t reach much higher. “A little ginger and you’ve lost all your fight, huh?” 

Snuff glared at him through watery eyes, grunting around his bridle as he stepped and shifted, trying to ease the burn in his hole. Pagol could only imagine the curses he would be spitting if he didn’t have the gag in his mouth.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve got some other treats for you. And then we can see how you handle with a plow.” 

Snuff’s glare turned even darker and he stomped a hoof. 

“I asked if you wanted the easy way or the hard way,” Pagol said. “This is on you.” 

He picked up the next jar, pulling on the same gloves. It didn’t matter too much if there was cross contamination. The green slush inside didn’t smell like anything in particular, but Pagol knew that it itched like a motherfucker. He had had to grind the nettles up with gloves on up to his elbows, and even then, he had ended up with a rash on his face and neck from leaning over the bowl. He dipped his fingers in sparingly this time, knowing a little went a long way. 

He applied it to Snuff’s nipples first, letting him grunt questioningly without an answer. As he moved to apply it on Snuff’s balls as well, it must’ve started to affect him as he twitched and groaned, stepping forward and trying to rub his chest against the front of the run. It gave Pagol plenty of room and space to massage it into his balls as well. 

By then, Snuff was openly crying, unable to stand still as his fingers flexed and twitched, overcome with the sensations Pagol was forcing onto his body. 

And now, Pagol finally turned to the actual tack and gear. 

Snuff didn’t put up a fight as he tightened a harness around his horse body, making sure the anchor points rested at his hips and flank so that the support of the plow would be evenly dispersed. He briefly thought about teasing Snuff until he was hard, but Pagol honestly wasn’t sure if the centaur would be able to get hard at the moment, so he let him be. 

With the tail tied up and out of the way, Pagol was able to pull the balls back, securing them in a leather strap that acted similarly to a humbler, though it didn’t restrict Snuff’s movement nearly as much. It just pulled the balls out, setting them up to be a prime target for Pagol’s whip, encouragement when the pulling got exhausting or he slowed down too much. Not that he realized that yet. 

All in all, Pagol was able to tack Snuff up easily, laughing as the centaur sobbed and squirmed, no longer able to put up a fight. 

“Gonna be good for me now?” he teased, and Snuff could only cry, unable to wipe the tears streaming down his face. 

He did odd little undulations of his chest, thrusting his nipples out as he tried to rub them on something to ease the itch. He rubbed his back legs together as much as he could too, though Pagol knew nothing he did would bring him that much relief. 

“Now, let’s see how cooperative you can actually be,” Pagol said, opening the gate at the front of the run and, with the long reins attached to the sides of the bit in Snuff’s mouth, led him to the main aisle of the barn. 

Snuff immediately pulled against the reins, glaring sharply and trying to resist. Pagol was ready for him though and brought his switch down sharply on Snuff’s vulnerable balls. The stallion shrieked in pain and surprise, rearing back with his eyes wide. Pagol kept a firm grip on the reins and yanked him back down, returning his glare with one of his own, not giving him an inch of freedom. 

Snuff resisted a moment longer, eyes narrowed, before his facade broke and he was crying again, hole twitching, nipples throbbing, and now his balls aching. 

Pagol nodded in approval and pulled on the reins, leading him towards the front doors of the barn. 

They stopped in front of Den’s stall, pausing a moment so Snuff could get a good, proper look. 

Den’s hole squelched wetly with slime and oil as the toy continued to piston in and out. His cock was dripping almost nonstop, and his balls, as full as they were, were pulled up tight, though Pagol knew there wasn’t a chance of him cumming from the stimulation. 

Slobber, tears, and snot streamed down his face as he whimpered and sobbed. It took him a moment to notice his audience and then he was begging and pleading with Pagol with breathy little moans. He really was the biggest pushover once Pagol gave him something to occupy his holes. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you,” Pagol said, unlatching the door and sliding it open. 

He whistled sharply and the herding dogs all came galloping in, yapping and barking and jumping for attention. Snuff immediately pulled back in a panic, but the dogs weren’t interested in him at all. They swarmed into Den’s stall, and the centaur sobbed harder. 

Unable to move, only allowed to sit and take the sensations. 

Pagol blew him a kiss. “See, I didn’t forget about you at all,” he said though the way Den’s eyes now rolled back in his skull as the dogs swarmed underneath him, Pagol wasn’t sure he could hear them at all at the moment. 

“Alright, let’s go, Snuff,” Pagol said, pulling at the reins and leading his newest charge out of the barn. “We need to work up a sweat before you get anything close to what Den is getting.” 

Snuff didn’t look nearly as eager about it as Pagol thought he would, but he would learn in time. All of Pagol’s centaurs learned in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is sort of slow, if you'll put up with it, but i have some good ideas for it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: cbt, fucking machines, edging if you squint, and the humiliation and pony play that you should expect by now

The plow was a big, heavy thing. Most of Pagol’s fields were wide and sprawling, so having a plow that only dug one row at a time would be impossible to work with. The one he hitched Snuff to had three sharp metal blades, meant to plow multiple rows at once. It meant it was heavier and bulkier too, but that’s why Pagol had chosen Snuff for the job.

Snuff barely seemed aware of what was happening to him, too focused on the itching and burning until Pagol was snapping the reins across his back.

He glanced back over his shoulder, clearly confused and then angry over what was going on. Pagol just raised his whip and brought it down on Snuff’s balls.

The poor centaur jerked forward, yanking the plow only a couple inches before it dug into the dirt and jolted to a stop. Pagol adjusted his grip on the reins, snapped them again, and then raised the whip a second time.

Snuff glanced behind him to glare and huff at the first strike, but when he saw Pagol with the whip already raised for another hit, he huffed and stomped his feet but put his weight against the plow and pulled.

There wasn't any way to get momentum, so each step was plodding and exhausting. The ground also hadn't broken through the last freeze and was packed and hard, making plowing that much more difficult. Pagol only had to steer, making sure to position the plow right so that the lines of crops would be even when they started to grow. Other than that, he was able to just walk behind the plow, reins and hip in hand, admiring the weather and the way Snuff's muscles strained against the load.

He bounced the whip off Snuff's balls, small taps that weren't meant to hurt but definitely made the centaur twitch. After the first hour, he learned to work around the pain, barely reacting as Pagol tapped his balls. Only the bigger hits made him gasp and stumble.

Since it was his first day, it took a while to reach the end of the field, and Pagol turned Snuff and the plow around so they could look over their work.

The healthy black dirt was churned up, not quite ready to be planted in but certainly better than before. The rows were straight and neat, and while Snuff was huffing and sweating and clearly exhausted from the effort, he almost looked proud at what he had done.

"See?" Pagol said, reaching up to give his nipples a scratch, alleviating some of the untouchable itch as a reward. "What a good boy."

Snuff immediately recoiled from the patronizing tone, but didn't get far while he was still attached to the plow. Pagol smiled since he knew it wouldn't take love before the centaur leaned into his touch and praise.

“Come on,” he said, stepping back behind the plow and directing Snuff with the reins. “No time for rest. We still have a ways to go.”

Snuff sighed heavily, but they needed to make the trip back to the barn. Pagol gave him a good hit on the balls for the attitude but put most of his attention towards making sure the plow was straight again and the rows were even and matched with the first line.

Snuff was learning slowly.

He was panting and sweating even harder by the time they finished the second row, arms no longer straining to get free as his legs shivered and shook. While he was more muscular and bigger than Den, his body wasn’t used to the farm work quite yet, didn’t have the proper muscles developed. He didn’t even protest the whip anymore, just pulled harder and moved faster and put more effort into the work whenever Pagol struck him. Accepting that the hits came to correct his behavior.

His balls were quite the sight too, swollen and darkened from the treatment, bulging from their leather strap. Sometimes, Pagol hit them just because he wanted to, pulling Snuff back with the reins when he tried to speed up like he thought the hit was for. By the end of the second row, he didn’t question this treatment either.

When they reached the edge of the field, Snuff was panting open-mouthed, licking his lips and swallowing drool as he lost so much water to sweat.

Pagol busied himself with making sure the last few feet with the plow stayed straight and that the rest of the row was neat, and Snuff even waited until the flick of the reins to continue forward. He turned towards the half-stables, clearly ready to rest and get food and water.

Pagol swatted him sharply on the balls, twice in a row, and the pain snapped Snuff out of his stupor. He jerked back, shaking his head, and then looked over his shoulder. More confused than angry, Pagol was proud to note, questioning the hit and the pain as he wondered what he had done wrong, not that he had received it.

“You think two rows is a day’s work?” Pagol said, keeping his expression stern. He snapped the whip down on Snuff’s balls and then turned him around, settling him in to plow the next row. Snuff didn’t get a scratch on the chest that time.

Pagol was more liberal with the whip now too, snapping it down every time Snuff stumbled or twitched off course, loving the way Snuff sobbed and jerked and tried to obey every demand. Pagol brought the whip down whenever he wanted though, not just for mistakes, and it was up to Snuff to work through the pain.

The third row turned into four. Then five. Six. Seven.

Snuff’s eyes were glazed over in exhaustion and when they finished the last row of the field, he didn’t even notice, just stood in place, muscles twitching in exhaustion as he waited for the reins to command him where to go.

Pagol didn’t give him a word of praise, just had him pull the plow off to the side, sheltered from the elements, and then began unhooking him.

Snuff didn’t put up a lick of fight. In fact, when Pagol scratched him across the chest and tweaked his swollen nipples, Snuff leaned down into the touch with a groan of relief. Pagol didn’t praise him, not yet, but he did smile as he led Snuff back into the half-stables.

The inside of the barn smelled thickly of sex and pre-cum and arousal, and Pagol smiled at the wet slap of the machine still pistoning in and out of Den’s hole. There wasn’t a noise of complaint or protest to be heard though, and it made Pagol’s heart swell with pride.

Snuff wasn’t allowed back in his stall just yet, and Pagol led him past it, towards the back of the barn so he could take off his tackle and give him a good rub down.

Snuff was too exhausted to put up a fight, just bent his head obediently to let Pagol secure him to a grooming stand, not even questioning as Pagol began undoing the straps and brushing him down. He used regular equine grooming tools for Snuff’s bottom half but opted for actual soap and water when cleaning the more human part of him.

Snuff licked at any stray drops of water near his mouth, and Pagol jerked the reins tightly, not wanting him to drink the soap. Snuff didn’t understand, just groaned and panted, lips cracked as he swallowed and longed for a drink.

Pagol just used that to his advantage.

“I’ll get you a drink as soon as we’re done,” he promised, pulling out new tack outside Snuff’s line of sight.

With a snap of shears, Pagol cut Snuff’s tail short, binding the hair up and out of the way. Since Snuff wasn’t going to be ridden the same way Den was, his hole didn’t need as much care. Still, Pagol rubbed it over with a cloth, washing away the ginger paste and then pushing his fingers inside. Snuff protested to that at first, but when Pagol slipped a toy inside and told him sternly to “Leave it,” he hung his head and obeyed.

Pagol washed Snuff’s balls gently, getting as much of the itching paste off as the centaur groaned as if he were cumming. Pagol thought about teasing him but didn’t, instead snapping a heavy iron ring around the base of the balls, letting it drop.

Snuff jerked upright at that. Or tried to. He only got halfway up before his reins snapped taut and he was pulled short. He groaned in protest but didn’t kick.

The iron ring pulled his balls down far, stretching out the muscles and keeping them bulging in the skin. With the beating the Pagol gave them while they were plowing, he didn’t doubt that it hurt more than a little for Snuff.

The centaur just needed to get used to it.

And Pagol would add more rings the more Snuff was stretched. Snuff barely even protested to it now, just hung his head and accepted that this was happening.

Pagol patted his flank.

For Den, he had taken a strict approach to his training, praising him when he obeyed but never rewarding him too soon. Den had to work for everything, and while Pagol had a soft spot for him, he was sure that the moment he took it easy on him, he would start thinking that everything deserved a reward.

Pagol made sure that Den’s rewards were small--a sugar cube to suck on, a thicker toy in his greedy hole, a night with the dogs in his stall--so that he learned to appreciate everything that Pagol gave him.

But Pagol wasn’t sure if he was going to take the same approach with Snuff.

He wanted the centaur to know that a hard day’s work was a satisfying thing. Exhausting, but worth it when Pagol let him back in his stall and gave him a reward. Pagol had strict rules around Den cumming but Snuff could be different.

Pagol would have to think about it.

Once the last of the working harness was pulled off and the wooden stocks were stored safely away, Pagol used Snuff’s exhaustion and compliance to stuff a ring gag into his mouth, cinching it tight and then pulling an entire harness around Snuff’s head, the leather straps crossing over his nose and over the top of his head and gave Pagol the ability to yank his face left and right with a few simple tugs.

Snuff pleaded with him with his eyes, but Pagol just dipped his fingers into his now-open mouth and petted his tongue, smiling as Snuff tried to put them away and ended up licking at them more.

“Don’t you worry,” he said. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Pagol kept him on short reins as he unclipped him from the grooming stand, and he led Snuff to a different stall from the one he had been in before. It meant the centaur had to duck his head awkwardly, bending down so that the reins didn’t pull painfully on the corners of his cheeks as he followed Pagol.

The new stall had a sleeping frame, and Snuff only hesitated for a moment before resigning with a sigh and stepping over it.

He didn’t even protest as Pagol strapped him into place, preventing him from thrashing or moving too much during the night. He did look nervous at the feeding bag, but as soon as he realized it meant he could eat, he cooperated completely, gulping it down and then letting Pagol water him with a tube that jabbed at the back of his throat.

Finally, Pagol secured his reins up, pulling them taut so that Snuff’s head and neck strained upwards.

“Good boy,” Pagol said, giving him a pat on the hip. “And good night.”

Snuff grunted in protest, struggling for the first time as Pagol stepped out of the stall and closed the door behind him. Sure, the position wasn’t that comfortable but in time, he would learn how to sleep through it. He had too, or else tomorrow’s day of plowing was going to be even more exhausting than today’s.

Pagol would let him figure that out on his own.

For now, he just had to get back to Den.

The squelch of the machine and piston and Den’s hole was like music to Pagol’s ears, and he paused at the door just to admire the centaur.

Den was slumped in the frame, boneless, no longer fighting or resisting. The dogs all lay in the straw around him, napping from their short amount of work, apparently no longer interested in licking at Den’s cock as they had their fill.

His hole was an absolute mess. Maybe Pagol should have shut off the water earlier, but as he did now and let the piston work itself in and out the last few times before all of the machinery stopped, he couldn’t help but whistle at the sight.

The rim was puffy and overused, swollen around the toy, and as Pagol eased it out, it squelched and clung tight, still milking it for pleasure. It wasn’t a complete prolapse, but Pagol was as gentle as he could be. He patted it lovingly, and Den whimpered and hiccuped, slowly coming back to himself.

“Have fun while we were gone?” he asked.

Den’s tongue lolled out from underneath his gag, and drool dripped down his chin that he didn’t bother swallowing or trying to hide. But as he came back to himself, blinking until his eyes were a bit clearer, he whined a bit more. His gaping hole twitched a bit, as if he were trying to pull it back inside of himself without any success.

Pagol loved that sight.

Maybe he was holding himself back a bit too much. Den looked beautiful all fucked-out right now, and Pagol would love to trot him around the ranch, showing him off as he blushed and drooled, hole gaping out so much that it would bounce and flop like a second tail.

“Let’s get you back to your stall,” he said instead.

Since Den was still wearing all of his riding gear, Pagol just had to unstrap him from the breeding stand and slowly back him off it, biting back a teasing remark about Den being unable to walk when his legs trembled and he stumbled a bit.

Instead, he whistled for the dogs and mounted Den, tugging his reins a little just to wake him up a bit more before digging in his heels and leading him out the door. Snuff protested seeing them go, struggling a bit and grunting in anger. Pagol didn’t pay him any mind, shutting and bolting the front doors and turning Den in the direction of home.

Den was practically dragging his hooves in exhaustion, but with a snap of the reins and a kick of Pagol’s heels, he groaned and brought himself up to a trot. Pagol could feel his muscles twitch with fatigue, but it was satisfying to make Den push himself further just for him, even when his body protested it.

The sun was starting to set, and while there was still time for chores that Pagol still needed to do, he was gracious enough to give Den the chance to rest. He also had plans for the centaur, now that Snuff was beginning his training, and Pagol would have his hands full dealing with both of them at once.

Den cried in relief once they reached the main stables, and Pagol had to hold him back from running straight to his stall and collapsing onto his bench.

Instead, he led Den to the back, took off his harness and saddle, brushed him down, and spent a good extra minutes rubbing the tingling salve onto his dick, giving him a few good edges to get him sensitive and squirming before bed.

Den’s cock really was beautiful. A sort of mottled brown with a fat head that Pagol would swear had gotten fatter the longer he had owned him from all the teasing and edging. And it leaked almost constantly. Pagol would guess it was because he hadn’t cum in so long. But he liked to think it was Den being a needy little slut.

“Alright,” he said as he finally pulled his hands away. “Bedtime.”

Den grunted and shuddered but let himself be led back to his stall, slumping in relief as Pagol secured him in place.

He gave him an extra bit of feed in his bag as a treat before tying it around his head and leaving him to his dinner.

Pagol had work to do for himself.

He grabbed a meal for himself, ate quickly, and set to work repairing the axel on the wagon he usually took to town. It wasn’t broken, but he had noticed the wobble in it the last time he had ridden and wanted to fix it before it became too much of an issue.

Afterwards, he returned to the barn, unhooking Den’s feedbag and giving him a long drink of water.

He had come back to his senses with the chance to rest, eyes more clear and complexion less splotchy from tears and embarrassment. His cock had retreated completely into his sheath and while his hole looked a little less tortured, it still bulged out wonderfully.

Pagol tapped it just to get Den to flinch and blush.

“Get some sleep,” he said, regagging Den and then tying his reins up. Den pleaded at him with his eyes, but Pagol just patted his chest with a laugh. “None of that. I have a treat for you tomorrow and you need to be well rested.”

Den looked nervous at that, shifting and stepped as Pagol stepped back to the door of the stall and slipped out. He doused the lantern as he left, leaving Den in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story is so slow, but i promise it'll get nasty, next chapter for sure


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: centaurs fucking (finally lbr), prolapse, hentai anatomy-ish, double blowjobs, wet and messy, the usual 
> 
> look, i know prolapse irl is potentially dangerous and nothing like this at all, but this is a fantasy and it can be hot, hence hentai anatomy, get off my dick lol

Pagol woke up early the next morning, eating a quick breakfast before hurrying out to the barn. He moved as quietly and as carefully as he could. Den wouldn’t be awake just yet, and he tended to sleep hard due to the long work days. 

So when Pagol finally reached Den’s stall, the centaur was still sleeping soundly. 

He really was cute when he was so defenseless. 

He was relaxed, for starters, face not so dour and grim. His mouth worked unconsciously around his gag and he was breathed long and slow. He wasn’t as ashamed as he was when he was awake, didn’t care that his hole twitched and pulsed or how he naked he was. 

Pagol smiled, keeping quiet to let him get a little more rest. 

Instead, he prepped Den’s breakfast and got his saddle and riding gear ready, briefly considering a toy and then deciding against it. He had different plans for today.

Pagol knocked politely on Den’s stall, giving him enough time to snort awake and return to his grumpy defiant self. Pagol loved how quickly that changed as soon as his hole was played with, like a bottom bitch that refused to accept its place. 

Pagol really did love him. 

“Breakfast,” he said, untying Den’s reins and then fitting him with his feeding bag, immediately getting to work tacking him up for the day. 

Den was confused when Pagol only fingered him open with oil and didn’t replace his fingers with a toy, but Pagol was swinging himself up and pulling on the reins to direct him out of the barn before he could question it too much. 

He didn’t whistle for the dogs today--he trusted his other farm hands to deal with other chores that he didn’t get around to. Instead, he turned Den in the direction of the half-stables.

When they arrived, he put Den in a different stall then yesterday. It was larger, most like an entire room at the back of the barn. Den only shied away from the stand bolted to the center of the room for a moment before Pagol tugged him over, and then he resigned himself to being strapped into place. 

He grunted in confusion when Pagol took off his saddle, but Pagol just cooed at him, walking to his front and using the reins to pull his head down. 

“Today is going to be an easy day for you,” he said. “I’ve got to work with Snuff, but don’t you worry. Once we’re done, we’ll be sure to give you lots of attention.” 

Den grunted in confusion, but Pagol was already walking out of the room, whistling to himself as he headed to get Snuff ready. 

Snuff hadn’t lost much of the fight that he had had yesterday, but he let himself be fed and only thrashed a bit as Pagol dressed him in his harness and tack. As soon as his balls were pulled back by their leather strap, he was immediately more obedient, eying Pagol’s whip uneasily and doing his best to obey. 

“Nothing to irritate you today,” Pagol said, tugging on the reins to lead Snuff out of the barn. “In fact, if you’re a good boy, I’ll have a treat for you when you’re all done with your work.” 

Pagol didn’t introduce anything new today, just hitched Snuff to the same plow and set him to work. 

He was more strict this time, punishing Snuff for every misstep, making sure that every strike would be a reminder to Snuff what was expected of him. Snuff was panting and grunting by the end of the first row, and by the end of the second, he was finally falling in line, sweating and huffing too much to protest and fight every correcting hit. 

They plowed until they finished the field and the sun was high overhead. Snuff was sweating more than usual, panting around his bit, and he groaned in relief when Pagol finally returned the plow to its spot and unhitched him. 

Snuff was so exhausted that he didn’t even react when Pagol led him past his stall and his grooming stand, hitching him for a moment as he undid the harness. Pagol was careful undoing the leather strap around Snuff’s balls, giving them a squeeze just to feel the heat that came off them after spending so much time at the end of his whip. 

Pagol didn’t immediately start rubbing him down. 

“You were a good boy,” he said, grabbing Snuff’s reins and pulling him along. “So I have a treat for you.” 

Snuff balked at the sight of Den strapped down to the bench in the room, stomping a hoof and pulling back as much as the reins would allow. Pagol let him for a moment, giving him the length to dance away as he uncorked a container of oil, propping the nozzle into Den’s ass and emptying it out completely. 

Den grunted in protest, trying to twist around to see what was going on. His eyes were wide and panicked, like he couldn’t decide if Snuff being there was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Pagol grinned to himself, knowing that Den would soon realize that it was going to be a  _ very _ good thing.

“Alright,” he said, turning to Snuff and pulling in his reins. 

Snuff’s eyes were as wide as Den’s, though his cock was slipping out of his sheath, his body betraying him. Still, he jerked against the hold, dancing back and kicking out with his hooves. 

“Easy, boy,” Pagol said, letting him pitch the fit for once.

It took a bit of work, but eventually Pagol dragged Snuff over, using a switch on the backs of his legs to get him to mount Den on the frame. His cock was fully out though, and as soon as his front hooves hooked over the parts of the frame designed to give him support, his animalistic urges took over. 

He thrust forward, missing a couple times before his cock found the open hole and he sunk in. 

Den gasped and jerked upright, eyes wide as he was unable to resist anything that was happening.

Pagol smirked as Snuff began fucking Den hard, working between them to tie Snuff’s reins down so that he couldn’t pull out if he wanted. And then he stepped back, palming his own crotch as he watched the centaurs together. 

Snuff was almost twice as big as Den, and he draped over the smaller, ruddy centaur in a way that almost covered Den completely. Both of their arms were tied, but Snuff pressed his chest against Den’s back, hooking his chin on his shoulder and pressing their faces together as best he could. 

Pagol wondered how messy and desperate their kisses would be if they weren’t gagged, what sweet nothings they would be whispering into each other’s ears.

Snuff fucked with the power only a horse could. The squelch of Den’s hole was almost obscene, louder than their grunts and breathy moans, each thrust punching out an “ _ ah, ah, ah _ ” from Den. He threw himself back against Snuff, pressing himself as much as he could against Snuff’s broad chest as he spread his legs and presented himself to be fucked. 

Pagol was almost proud. 

He palmed his own cock but resisted the urge to join in the fun. He could hold himself back for a while longer. 

He let Snuff go at it, and even though he had to be pretty pent up, the centaur had stamina. His hooves were spread wide, muscles tense and powerful, as he slammed into Den over and over, almost rocking the entire frame with the force.

And Den fell apart on his cock, just like Pagol knew he would. He threw his head back, whining and moaning as he tried to push back against the fucking but was securred too tightly to move that much. He was flushed and blushing, sweating almost as much as Snuff was, and the stench of body odor and sex was slowly starting to take over the room. 

By the time Snuff was finally cumming, Pagol was done putting the equipment away and was ready to pull them apart. 

Snuff came hard and almost violent, the last few thrusts truly punishing, punching out a strangled cry from Den before they both fell still, breathing hard from the exertion. 

Pagol moved forward to untie Snuff’s reins, pulling him back until his cock slipped out with a wet noise and pulling part of Den’s hole with it. Den obviously felt that something was off because he was stiff with a whimper, clenching his hole as he tried to pull it back inside without any success. 

A gush of cum slipped out, running down the backs of his thighs that made Den cry even harder.

Pagol let Snuff back away, letting him retreat to a far corner as his cock slowly slipped back into its sheath. Instead, he turned his attention to Den, whistling long and low. 

Den’s hole had taken the fucking beautifully, and now it collapsed outwards, swollen and red and dripping Snuff’s cum. It kept twitching as Den trying to pull it back in, but without help, it wasn’t going anywhere. Den’s cock didn’t look much better than his hole either. While the straw and ground under the bench was wet with pre-cum, Den’s cock was hard and throbbing, and while Pagol was sure he had enjoyed the fucking, apparently it wasn’t enough to make him cum for himself. 

“Aw, poor Denny,” Pagol teased, grabbing his reins and pulling his head down so he could pat Den’s cheek. “Did that feel good? Do you love Snuff’s big horse-y cock?” 

Den’s face was a mess of snot and tears and drool, and using the reins, Pagol made him nod. 

“Come on,” he said, unstrapping Den from the bench. “Let’s get you off of there.” 

Den’s legs trembled without the support but he managed to stay standing, meekly following Pagol to another stall. His prolapse jiggled obscenely with each step and it was still oozing cum. 

“Lay down,” Pagol ordered. 

Den didn’t even question it, groaning in relief as he eased himself down, awkwardly folding his horse legs underneath him, whimpering as his cock rubbed against the scratchy straw as he settled. Pagol hobbled him quickly though he didn’t think Den was going to attempt escape at the moment. It was just to insure obedience. 

He returned for Snuff. 

“Feel better after a good fuck?” he asked. 

Snuff was still wary of him, but he looked a lot more relaxed, not fighting too much as Pagol caught the reins and pulled him along. He led him to the same stall where Den now lay, ordering him down next to him in the straw, hobbling him in the same way so that he couldn’t stand back up.

The height difference was still a bit awkward between them, but it would work for what Pagol wanted. 

Den was still a little delirious, eyes half-lidded as he panted. Snuff was a little more put together.

“Alright,” Pagol said, pulling out a jar of precious honey. “I have one more treat for you both.” 

He unlatched the bits from both their mouths, leaving the ring gags behind. Den’s tongue immediately lolled out, and Pagol made a note to take the bits out the next time they fucked. He then unscrewed the cap of the jar, dipping in two fingers and making sure both centaurs saw the gleaming amber liquid drip and pool. 

The grain that he fed them didn’t necessarily taste bad, but Pagol knew that it was definitely bland and flavorless. It helped with training, when he could tempt them with a slice of apple or a cube of sugar, anything to break their bland diet, and it was always amusing to see them trip over themselves for such a small thing. 

The honey would be sweet and gooey, a rare treat for both of them. 

Pagol undid the front of his pants and pulled out his dick, smearing the honey down the length and letting them see how it oozed over his skin. He didn’t have the same length and girth as they did, but Pagol certainly wasn’t compensating for anything. He was still hard, and he waved his dick in front of both of them, taunting them as he tried to decide which mouth he wanted to plunge into.

“Who wants it?” he cooed, wrapping both of their reins in his fist and then yanking them both forward. “Come on, I know how much you’d love some sweet,  _ sweet  _ honey.” 

It was Den who crumbled first, whimpering with need as he pitched forward, tongue out as he tried to catch Pagol’s dick. It slapped across his face, smearing and mixing with the snot and tears already there, and Den moaned, managing to taste a bit of honey and then greedy for more. 

“Don’t let him have all the fun,” Pagol chided, dragging Snuff forward. 

Snuff was much more reluctant, glaring up at Pagol but unable to resist as his mouth was pulled down by the reins. Pagol slapped him with his dick, smearing the honey and precum across his face. 

And Den chased the taste, licking and kissing his way across Snuff’s face as best as he could and Snuff tried to pull away. Funny how the dynamic changed like that. Pagol let them go at it for a moment, almost laughing to himself at how Snuff had been fucking Den just moments before but was now embarrassed by a kiss. 

But he was also impatient, tugging on their reins to bring their focus back to him. 

“Come on, you two,” he said. “I think you know what to do.” 

Den obeyed, pulling Snuff along. They kissed up Pagol’s shaft, one on either side, tongues twisting to get a taste of the honey and unintentionally kissing each other as they went. It was Snuff’s turn to blush hot and red, but even he couldn’t resist the taste, slurping and licking with his eyes now downcaste, unable to look Pagol in the eye. 

Pagol was too busy groaning at the feeling, fucking in between their mouths and spreading the spit and honey and precum around their lips and cheeks. It was wet and messy and hot, and while he wished he could keep this going for forever, he didn’t have the same stamina that Snuff did. 

“Don’t swallow,” he grunted, speeding up his thrusts and almost laughing at how they struggled to keep up.

He came in Den’s mouth, trusting him to obey more than Snuff would, and he was pleased when he pulled out his dick and was still able to see his cum pooling on Den’s tongue along with spit that was accumulating fast. 

“Hold it,” Pagol ordered, and Den whimpered, throat bobbing as he tipped his head back and fought every instinct that was telling him to swallow. 

Pagol cleaned himself up, tucking himself away, before grabbing the jar of honey again.

Den’s eyes were wet and shiny with tears, begging, and he was squirming, throat flexing as he kept Pagol’s cum safely in his mouth. Pagol clicked his tongue and cooed, patting him on the cheek before dipping his fingers back into the honey. 

With a warning look to continue obeying, Pagol let a generous amount drizzle into Den’s mouth next. A treat. Then he turned to Snuff. 

“Don’t swallow,” he said again, more stern this time, since Snuff glowered at him stubbornly. 

He wiped his fingers on the inside of Snuff’s cheek, cleaning off the last bits of honey on his squirming tongue. He scooped a finger through the pool of drool that was already collecting and stepped back with a smirk.

“Share,” he said. “Don’t swallow. This is a treat for both of you.” 

Den happily threw himself into it, making up for Snuff’s lack of enthusiasm with leagues of his own. 

With their ring gags, they couldn’t quite kiss, but they could push the mess of honey and cum and drool back and forth between them. Den was groaning, eyes fluttering closed, and while Snuff was flushed and obviously embarrassed, he seemed caught up in Den’s enthusiasm, kissing back as best he could. 

Pagol watched them, rubbing at his own dick and wondering if he should indulge himself one more time. 

He decided against it. 

“Stop,” he said, giving a couple tugs on the reins. “Let me see.” 

They both had to tip their heads back to prevent the amount of drool that had collected from spilling out of their mouths, and Pagol made a show of inspecting both of them, dipping in his fingers in pinching at their tongues. 

“Den still has too much,” he said. “I said  _ share _ .” 

Den whimpered in shame, immediately pushing himself back at Snuff, eager to fix his mistake and appease Pagol. And Snuff had no choice but to join in, pushing the mess of liquid back and forth as they struggled to split it evenly between them. 

Pagol stopped them again after a few minutes, relishing the way Snuff still managed to glare at him through it all. 

“Again,” he declared, and they obeyed. 

He did this a couple more times just because he could before he was satisfied that each of them had had a good taste of the honey and had split the drool and cum between them both. He made them hold it just to watch them struggle with it before patted them both on their cheeks. 

“Swallow,” he said. 

Den gulped it down eagerly, licking his lips for more and pushing his face into Pagol’s hand as he lost himself a bit after everything. Snuff was a little more reluctant than that, and Pagol was almost convinced he was going to spit it out and risk the punishment. 

But then he closed his eyes and swallowed. 

He wasn’t as eager as Den wasn’t, tongue hanging limply out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Den was there to make up for it like usual, licking Snuff’s mouth and lips and face to catch anything that he didn’t apparently want.

“Good boys,” Pagol said, letting Den have at it before unhobbling Snuff and tugging him to his feet. 

Snuff was grateful to scramble away from Den, cooperating entirely as Pagol brushed him down and scrubbed the sweat and sex off of him. He grunted as Pagol cleaned his sheath and then a little bit of his cock as it poked out but he didn’t try to kick. Pagol patted him on the flank. 

“See,” he explained, giving Snuff his feeding bag and then leading him back to his stall and over his sleeping frame. He strapped him down. “Good, hardworking boys get treats. I’d love to share Den’s sweet hole with you, and I’m sure you’d love that. You just gotta promise me you’ll obey.” 

Snuff looked at him warily over his feeding bag. He was a lot more put together with his face and body cleaned up. He studied Pagol for a moment and then ducked his head, continuing to eat without protest. 

Pagol grinned. 

“That’s what I thought,” he said and patted Snuff’s hip. “Good boy.” 

He latched the stall door and took his time getting back to Den, collecting his saddle and harness again as well a toy. 

Den was slumped completely forward, forehead resting on the straw covered floor as he slowly recovered from the entire experience and came back to himself. He still didn’t react as Pagol entered the stall.

Pagol stepped around him, draping the saddle over his back and then crouching behind him, lifting up his tail. Den whimpered. 

The prolapse didn’t look much better than before, still red and pushed out, painted with stripes of cum. Pagol wondered how much motivation Den would have if he cropped it. The centaur would probably do anything with that threat of pain over his head. 

Den sobbed, like he knew exactly what Pagol was looking at and how destroyed his hole was. 

“Don’t you worry,” Pagol said sweetly. “We’ll fix you up as best I can.” 

The toy he had grabbed was large. It had to be. Not as big as Snuff was, but it had to be thick if it was going to push everything back in and hold it in place. Still, Den sobbed and groaned as Pagol pushed it in, acting like he was getting fucked all over again. Pagol held the toy in place for a moment, making sure Den’s hole was able to grip it properly and wouldn’t just collapse again before nodding in satisfaction. 

He unhobbled Den, pulling him to his feet so he could properly secure his harness and saddle again. He didn’t bother cleaning the slobber or snot off of Den’s face, letting him feel dirty and used for as long as he could.

Den didn’t want to stand, probably exhausted, begging his eyes but dutifully clambering to his feet when Pagol didn’t give in. Den’s legs were shaking like a newborn foal. 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Pagol said, making sure everything was tight and in place. 

Den was still hard and dripping. 

“That’s your fault, you know,” Pagol said, giving everything one last once-over before pulling himself up into the saddle. He settled himself into place and then dug with his heels, urging Den forward. “Snuff gave you plenty to get off. Maybe you’ll learn how to eventually.” 

It was late afternoon as they exited the barn, the sun halfway through its descent. There was still time for a couple more chores, but Pagol was feeling gracious. He turned Den towards the main barn and snapped the reins. 

“You’ll have to learn quick,” Pagol said, reaching up to scratch his fingers through Den’s hair as he whimpered and whined, the movement no doubt jostling the toy in his sore hole. “Who knows how long it’ll be until your hole is completely broken? Then there won’t be any chance for you to cum.” 

Den let out a broken whimper, stumbling a little when Pagol snapped his reins to go faster, but he pushed himself into a trot. 

Pagol just whistled and took a moment to enjoy the warmer weather. Snuff had been so well behaved, and at the rate they were plowing, it would take only a couple weeks until the proper fields were turned over and ready for seeds. And who knew, perhaps with the promise of a bitch and a good fuck, he would work even harder tomorrow.

Yes, Pagol decided, already thinking about what Den’s hole would look like by the time spring planting was over. This set-up was going to work wonderfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to everyone who put up with the slow pacing of this story, the chapters are finally spicy


End file.
